Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{3}{4}-5\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {5} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {5} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{21}{28}-\dfrac{4}{28}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{17}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{17}{28}$